


a gentle melody

by danhowellsjeans



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhowellsjeans/pseuds/danhowellsjeans
Summary: commission for a friend!
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	a gentle melody

Comfort was something Arthur didn't often feel.

Laying on the couch, his head on his girlfriend's chest, he let out a soft sigh. 

"Ya know, Harls, it's real nice spending time with you like this." His voice was gentle, a stark contrast from when he was out and about.

Harley reached down with one hand, her fingers twisting through Arthur's hair. She giggled a bit at his words, a slight blush dusting her cheeks.

"It doesn't happen often anymore, huh?" She leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead, humming softly. "I like it too."

A comfortable silence fell over them, and Arthur reveled in the feeling of Harley's fingers in his hair. His eyes fluttered shut, eventually, as he began to drift off to the sound of her heartbeat.

It was oddly calming, hearing it. He'd never known just the knowledge of someone being _alive_ would be so special. His thoughts kept him from fully drifting off, and he sighed in content. 

A soft melody made its way into his consciousness, and he cracked his eyes to see Harley's closed, her mouth open with a song. Her voice moved through the air like a leaf fluttering on a beautiful fall day, and Arthur couldn't help but smile, closing his eyes again to let it wash over him. 

All the tension in his body from the past weeks seemed to just dissolve with the gentle sound of her voice, and he sank into her more. As her voice trailed off, he was once again left with the warmth of her hold and the sound of her heart.

This time, he did drift off. He deserved the rest, after all, and who better to rest with than the love of his life?


End file.
